Triel Baenre
| rules = 3.5 | death = | alignment = Chaotic evil }} Triel Baenre is a drow priestess and the current matron mother of house Baenre, first house of Menzoberranzan. She came to power in 1358 DR when her mother, Yvonnel Baenre, was killed during the drow assault on Mithral Hall. As the matron mother of the first house, Triel is the most influential drow in the city, and as such can be seen as the unnofficial leader of Menzoberranzan; however, due to the nature of the drow, no other matron mother would ever willingly accept her dominance publicly - they are a far too envious and power hungry race to concede power to a single figurehead. History Triel is Yvonnel Baenre's first and most powerful daughter. She is a potent cleric of Lolth, and prior to her succession to the throne of house Baenre she served as Mistress Mother of Arach-Tinilith in the Academy of Menzoberranzan. Shrewd and ambitious though she is, Triel did not expect to be landed with the role of House Matron so early, and she slightly resented the position at first due to the precarious position house Baenre was in at the time (Yvonnel Baenre had just been killed, which caused mounting unrest and political change in the city). As the eldest daughter of house Baenre, however, Triel was trained in preperation for becoming Matron Mother by Yvonnel Baenre herself; she was well qualified for the position by the time she ascended to it. Paranoid about her height, Triel fills her mother's role but not her throne (literally; she even sets about adding a foot pedastal to the Baenre throne). However, Triel is shrewd and calculating, and a powerful vessel for Lolth's Will, despite her often flippant attitude toward her goddess. She has guided Menzoberranzan through tough times and continues to do so in the presence of looming catastrophe, continually proving herself to be a capable drow politician - just as her mother was. Appearance Triel is short, even by drow standards, but broad and strong. She is not particularly attractive compared to many other drow elves, either, but makes up for this with her ferocity and ambition (which are often seen as attractive traits in drow society). Despite her cruel and aspiring nature, Triel is patient, a character trait that allows her to carefully manoeuver situations to her advantage. Relatives Triel's mother was Yvonnel Baenre, the ancient and powerful matron mother of House Baenre who had ruled for as long as anyone could remember. Triel has a number of siblings, but the most notable is her brother Gromph, archmage of Menzoberranzan and probably the most powerful male in the city. She once had a draegloth son, Jeggred, who served as her personal bodyguard until he was slain in Lolth's realm, the Demonweb Pits, by Quenthel Baenre. References * * * R.A. Salvatore (November 2006). Siege of Darkness. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 1-5607-6888-6. * * * Category:Drow Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:20th level clerics Category:Matron mothers